1.13 Gefühl und Verstand
"Gefühl und Verstand" ist die 13. Episode der 1. Staffel von Lost. Während Boone immer eifersüchtiger auf Shannons Beziehungen zu anderen Überlebenden wird, entwickelt Locke einen Plan, damit Boone realisiert, dass er loslassen muss. Währenddessen versucht Hurley Nahrungsquellen für die Gruppe zu finden. Die Rückblende der Episode zeigt die Erlebnisse von Shannon und Boone in Australien vor dem Flug. Inhalt Rückblende In den USA In einem noblen Tennisclub verlässt Boone gerade zusammen mit seiner Freundin das Spielfeld, als er einen Anruf auf seinem Mobiltelefon erhält. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es Shannon ist − sie weint und im Hintergrund ist Geschrei zu hören. Sie bittet Boone um seine Hilfe, dass er kommt und sie abholt. Boone fragt, wo sie ist und sie antwortet: "Sydney". In Australien erstattet Anzeige.]] Boone klopft an die Tür eines Hauses und Shannons Freund Bryan öffnet. Boone geht herein, um Shannon zu sehen, aber als sie dann den Raum betritt ist sie überrascht, ihn zu sehen. Boone erinnert sie an ihren aufgebrachten Anruf, aber sie ist verschlossen und bittet ihn, wieder zu gehen. Während Bryan ihm den Rücken zugewandt hat zieht Shannon ihr Haar zur Seite und zeigt ein großes Hämatom in ihrem Gesicht. Während Boone versucht, auf einer australischen Polizeiwache Anzeige zu erstatten, und sich gerade mit dem Detective unterhält, wird Sawyer im Hintergrund hereingebracht und abgeführt. Der Detective weist darauf hin, dass Shannon und Boone gar nicht blutsverwandt sind. Sie sind nur Stiefgeschwister, weil Boones Mutter Shannons Vater geheiratet hat, als er und Shannon noch Kinder waren. Die Polizei kann Boone nicht helfen, also entscheidet er sich, etwas anderes zu versuchen. Er findet Bryan an seinem Arbeitsplatz an den Docks und sagt ihm, er soll sich von Shannon fernhalten. Als er Boone verspottet und ihm sagt, dass er Shannon liebt, kommt Boone zum Punkt und fragt ihn, wie viel diese Liebe wert ist. Bryan zeigt sein wahres Gesicht und nennt ihm den Preis: 50.000 US-Dollar. In Bryans Haus hat Boone ihn bezahlt und will Shannon und ihre Sachen abholen. Aber Shannon scheint sich schuldig zu fühlen und man erfährt den Grund dafür von Bryan, der den Raum betritt und Boone alles erläutert. Shannon hat das gesamte Drama inszeniert, um zu versuchen, Geld von Boones Mutter zu bekommen. Boone wurde erniedrigt und seine Emotionen nehmen Überhand, was zu einem Kampf zwischen ihm und Bryan führt. Boone verlässt das Haus blutverschmiert und abgewiesen. Später, klopft Shannon an die Tür von Boones Hotelzimmer in Sydney. Sie sagt ihm, dass Bryan mit dem Geld abgehauen ist und dass sie nirgendwo hin kann. Shannon nähert sich Boone und sagt ihm, dass sie wusste, dass er ihr das Geld bringt, weil er verliebt in sie ist. Boone sagt, dass sie betrunken und verrückt ist, aber sie kommt näher und näher und Boone weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Sie küssen sich leidenschaftlich, aber am nächsten Morgen verhält sie sich Boone gegenüber gleichgültig und will, dass die Dinge wieder so werden, wie sie waren, ohne Rücksicht auf Boones Gefühle. Geschehnisse auf der Insel Boones Auge öffnet sich − er starrt etwas an. Von seinem Standpunkt aus sieht man Sayid, der eine lockere Unterhaltung mit Shannon genießt. Hurley unterbricht Boone und fragt ihn, warum er und Locke in der letzten Zeit keine Wildschweine mehr von der Jagd mitbringen. Boone fühlt sich angegriffen und sagt Hurley, dass die Wildschweinjagd nicht so einfach ist, wie er anscheinend meint. Hurley erinnert ihn daran, dass die Leute Proteine brauchen und dass das Leben auf der Insel kein Spiel ist. Boone konfrontiert Sayid und sagt ihm, er soll sich von seiner Schwester fernhalten. Sayid ist nicht im Mindesten eingeschüchtert, aber Boone weicht auch keinen Schritt zurück. Bevor die Situation sich verschärft wird Boone von Locke weggerufen, weil sie Arbeit zu erledigen haben. Während sie durch den Dschungel trotten rät Locke ihm, dass er sich Sayid nicht zum Feind machen soll − sie brauchen ihn noch auf ihrer Seite. Im Moment ist die Luke jedoch erstmal die wichtigere Angelegenheit. möchte, dass Jin ihm das Fischen beibringt.]] Hurley trifft Jack und fragt ihn, ob er etwas hat, was ihm bei seinen Verdauungsproblemen hilft. Jack stellt Hurley einige Fragen und findet die Ursache für Hurleys Beschwerden heraus. Hurley hat seit einer Woche nichts als Obst gegessen und sein Verdauungssystem beginnt, sich zu "beschweren" − weil es Proteine braucht, aber es gab schon seit einer Weile kein Wildschwein mehr. Jack schlägt ihm vor, Jin um etwas Fisch zu bitten, aber Hurley meint, dass Jin ihn nicht mag, weil er am Tag nach dem Absturz die Meeresfrüchte abgelehnt hat, die Jin ihm angeboten hat. Jack trifft Kate und sie zeigt ihm ein Beet, dass Sun angelegt hat, um Kräuter und niedrig wachsende Pflanzen anzubauen und erzählt ihm auch von einem Garten in der Nähe. Als er die Nahrungssituation mit Kate bespricht, äußert sie eine beunruhigende Begründung für den Mangel an Wildschweinen in letzter Zeit: "Vielleicht will Locke einfach keine Wildschweine ... fangen." .]] Am Strand zwingt Hurleys Verzweiflung ihn dazu, Jin anzusprechen. Er bittet ihn, dass er ihm beibringt, wie man Fische fängt, aber Jin versteht nicht, was Hurley sagt. Auch als Jin sich zum Wasser begibt, um die tägliche Ration Fische zu fangen, folgt Hurley ihm in geringer Entfernung. Auf dem Rückweg von der Luke versucht Boone, Locke davon zu überzeugen, den anderen oder wenigstens Shannon von ihrer Entdeckung zu erzählen. Locke erklärt, dass sie noch nicht bereit dazu ist, eingeweiht zu werden und dass es nur Probleme macht, wenn sie ihr jetzt davon erzählen, aber Boone besteht darauf − er will es ihr erzählen, wenn sie zum Lager zurückkehren. Locke merkt, dass Shannon einen zu starken Einfluss auf Boones Leben hat, aber er sagt ihm, dass es seine Entscheidung ist. Als Boone sich wieder zum Weg hin umdreht schlägt Locke ihn mit dem Griff eines Messers bewusstlos. rührt die Droge für Boone an.]] Als Boone wieder zu sich kommt ist er an einen Baum gefesselt, eine seiner Hände ist auf seinem Rücken fixiert, die andere vor seiner Brust. Locke sitzt vor ihm und mischt eine seltsame Mixtur in einer Kokosnuss, womit er schon an der Luke beschäftigt war. Boone will, dass Locke ihn losbindet, aber Locke lehnt es ab und kommt zu ihm, um etwas von der Mixtur in seine offene Kopfwunde zu reiben. Er erklärt ihm, dass er jetzt auf sich allein gestellt ist und steckt ein Messer kurz außerhalb seiner Reichweite in den Boden. Er sagt, dass Boone sich befreien und zum Camp zurückkehren kann, wenn er "die richtige Motivation hat" und verschwindet daraufhin. Kate und Sun arbeiten gemeinsam im Garten und Kate nutzt die Gelegenheit der "sicheren Zone" (da Sun nach dem Wissen der anderen kein Englisch versteht) um frei über sich selbst zu reden. Als sie etwas lustiges sagt muss Sun jedoch lachen und Kate schließt daraus, dass sie doch der englischen Sprache mächtig ist. Sun bittet Kate, es niemandem zu verraten. und Shannon verstecken sich vor dem Monster.]] Am Meer versucht Hurley so gut es geht jede Bewegung von Jin zu imitieren, um selbst etwas Fisch zu fangen. Weil er erfolglos bleibt, wirft er vor Frustration sein selbst gebasteltes Netz auf den Boden und geht zurück zum Strand, aber er tritt auf einen Seeigel und jault vor Schmerzen auf. Jin hilft ihm, aus dem Wasser zu kommen und Hurley bittet ihn, auf seinen Fuß zu urinieren um eine Infektion zu verhindern. Obwohl er kein Englisch spricht, versteht er die Bitte und lehnt sie rigoros ab. Im Dschungel versucht Boone, sich zu befreien, aber es gibt für ihn keine Möglichkeit, an das Messer heranzukommen. Plötzlich hört er Shannons Schreie aus einem anderen Teil des Dschungels. Als er um Hilfe ruft, sagt sie ihm, dass sie auch gefesselt ist. Dazu kommt noch ein größeres Problem: Das Monster taucht wieder auf und ist in der Nähe der beiden. Mit der Sorge um Shannon vor Augen schafft Boone es eben so, dass Messer zu erreichen um sich selbst zu befreien. Danach folgt er Shannons Schreien und schneidet sie ebenfalls los. Die beiden rennen davon und verstecken sich vor dem Monster in einem Mangrovenhain. untersucht den Kompass.]] In einem anderen Teil des Dschungels fragt Sayid Jack, wo seiner Meinung nach Norden ist. Sayid bestätigt Jacks Antwort und zeigt ihm dann einen Kompass, den Locke ihm früher gegeben hat und der in eine ganz andere Richtung weist. Sayid vermutet, dass er defekt ist. Er sagt, dass eine geringe magnetische Anomalie einen Kompass um 2 bis 3 Grad abweichen lässt, aber der Kompass von Locke weicht erheblich stärker ab. Im Dschungel ist das Monster mittlerweile wieder verschwunden und Boone und Shannon begeben sich auf den Rückweg zum Lager. Kate und Sun unterhalten sich weiter darüber, dass Sun doch Englisch versteht. Als Kate sie fragt, warum sie Jin nicht davon erzählt antwortet sie, dass sie es nicht macht weil sie ihn liebt. Daraufhin stellt sie Kate die Frage, ob sie "einen Mann noch nie aus Liebe belogen" hat, aber Kate gibt ihr keine Antwort. fragt Charlie nach seiner Meinung von Locke.]] Jack gibt Charlie Aspirin und hilft ihm dabei, am Strand ein Feuer zu entzüden. Jack fragt ihn währenddessen, was für eine Meinung er über Locke hat. Charlie zögert nicht, zum Ausdruck zu bringen, dass Locke der Einzige auf der Insel ist, dem er sein Leben und seine Rettung anvertrauen würde. In den Höhlen hat Michael seine Tasche wiedergefunden und sieht in eine kleine Holzkiste hinein. Hurley kehrt zurück und erzählt ihm von seinem Unfall mit dem Seeigel. In dem Moment kommt Jin zu ihm und überreicht ihm einen Fisch, den er auch schon ausgenommen hat. Auch wenn er kein Englisch spricht erkennt er, dass Hurley sich bemüht hat und gibt ihm eine Belohnung dafür. Während Boone und Shannon sich immer noch auf dem Rückweg befinden erzählt er ihr von der Luke. In dem Moment taucht das Monster wieder hinter ihnen auf und die beiden rennen davon. Shannon ist jedoch nicht schnell genug und wird vom Monster hochgerissen. Boone bleibt stehen und ruft nach ihr. thumb|250px|left|[[Boone findet Shannons Leiche.]] Boone führt seine verzweifelte Suche nach Shannon fort und findet ihren blutigen und verkrümmten Körper bei einem Bach, doch er kommt zu spät. Er trauert, während sie in seinen Armen stirbt. Als Boone endlich zum Lager zurückkehrt, sieht er Locke am Feuer sitzen und greift ihn an. Er gibt ihm die Schuld an Shannons Tod. Als Boone ihm erzählt, dass sie in seinen Armen gestorben ist, fragt Locke ihn, warum dann kein Blut auf seiner Kleidung ist. Kurz bevor Boone fragen kann, was passiert ist, kommt Shannon herbei. Sie ist am Leben und gesund und unterhält sich gerade vergnügt mit Sayid. Locke erklärt ihm, dass die Mixtur, der er in seine Kopfwunde gerieben hat, ein Halluzinogen war, dass Boone ermöglicht hat, seine eigene "Vision" zu erleben. Als er Boone fragt, wie er sich gefühlt hat, als Shannon gestorben ist, kann er nicht anders, als zu sagen, dass er sich "befreit" fühlt. Zufrieden damit, dass Boone Shannon endlich losgelassen hat, sagt Locke ihm "Folge mir!", was er dann auch macht. Wissenswertes Patzer Als Boone zum ersten Mal versucht Lockes Messer zu greifen um sich zu befreien, sieht man in einer Kameraeinstellung, die ihn von vorne zeigt, dass seine linke Hand am Rücken gefesselt ist. Darauf folgt eine Kameraeinstellung die ihn von hinten zeigt. Hier ist es auf einmal die rechte Hand, die am Rücken gefesselt ist. Kurz bevor Kate von Jack die Guaven-Samen bekommt, sieht man Sun und Jin zweimal die gleiche Stelle entlang gehen. Allgemeines * Dieser Tag (Tag 24) wird erneut in gezeigt, als Nikki eine Karte von Arzt bekommt, um damit ihr Gepäck zu suchen. Nikki und Paulo finden die Beechcraft und die die Perlen-Station. * In dieser Episode wird erstmals Elektromagnetismus erwähnt, als Sayid und Jack sich über die ungewöhnliche Kompassabweichung unterhalten. Dieses Thema spielt in der 2. Staffel eine große Rolle. Produktion * Claire kommt in dieser Episode nicht vor und Emilie de Ravin wird nicht in den Credits erwähnt. Handlungsanalyse * Boone küsst Shannon und die beiden verbringen die Nacht zusammen, bis Shannon gleichgültig will, dass alles wieder so wird, wie es vorher war. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Episode beginnt mit einer Nahaufnahme von Boones Auge. * Während Boone sich mit dem Detective unterhält wird Sawyer gerade im Hintergrund abgeführt. * Locke fesselt Boone im Dschungel. * Shannon täuscht Boone vor, dass sie von ihrem Freund geschlagen wird. * Shannon hat Boone getäuscht, um an Geld zu kommen und wird wiederum von Bryan darum betrogen. * Boone hat eine Halluzination von Shannon und vom Monster. ** Man sieht erstmals einen Schatten des Monsters. * Boone hört das Flüstern. * Sayid erklärt Jack, dass etwas den Kompass stört, was nicht nur eine geringe magnetische Anomalie ist. * Boone ist eifersüchtig auf die Aufmerksamkeit, die Shannon von Sayid bekommt und Locke überzeugt ihn "loszulassen". * Boone fragt Locke, ob sie auch 4 Monate an der Luke arbeiten, wie Michelangelo an der Statue von David. * Boones Flug nach Sydney dauerte 15 Stunden. * Locke sagt Boone, dass das Camp etwa 4 Meilen westlich von der Position ist, an der er ihn gefesselt hat. * Kate findet heraus, dass Sun Englisch versteht, aber Sun bittet sie, niemandem davon zu erzählen. * Boones Mutter hat das Geld von Shannons Vater eingezogen. * Shannons Vater ist tot. * Locke sagt Boone, dass dieser ihm folgen soll. * Boone will den anderen oder wenigstens Shannon von der Luke erzählen, aber Locke will das nicht. Kulturelle Referenzen * Hearts and Minds: Der Begriff stammt von einer Strategie, die vom US- verwendet wurde, um die mehrheitliche Anerkennung der vietnamesischen Bevölkerung während des Vietnamkrieges zu gewinnen ("winning hearts and minds). Daraus wurde ein populärer Begriff, der die Art beschreibt, wie eine Gesellschaft mit Fähigkeiten des Militärs und der Öffentlichkeitsarbeit ein Land erobern kann, ohne unbedingt reine Gewalt einzusetzen, sondern stattdessen "die Herzen und Seelen" der Menschen gewinnt. Der Begriff umfasst auch weitere Bedeutungen der Propaganda und ihren erfundenen Charakterzügen. ** Im Kontext mit dieser Episode hat Shannon Boone nicht mit Gewalt "erobert", sondern indem sie sein Herz (seine Gefühle) und seinen Verstand ausgenutzt hat. Sie kontrolliert die Beziehung als die erobernde Person und Boone fällt auf ihre Tricks herein. ** Boone wird ausserdem von Locke erobert. Sein Vorgehen unterscheidet sich zwar von dem Shannons, aber Locke schafft es, Boones Loyalität zu gewinnen, indem er ihm zu einer "Vision" verhilft, durch die Boone Shannon loslassen kann. Die "Vision" selbst ist ein Trick (und fällt somit unter die Propaganda-Definition), aber Locke erreicht trotzdem, was er wollte. * " ": Eine Episode dieser TV-Serie trug ebenfalls den Titel "Hearts and Minds". Die Serie lief auch auf ABC, Schauspieler Brett Cullen (Goodwin) spielte darin eine Rolle und Zack Ward (Marc Silverman) eine Gastrolle. * " ": In diesem Buch von benutzen die Charaktere , um Zustände eines erweiterten Bewusstseines zu erreichen und um jemandem zu helfen, einen anderen Pfad in seinem spirituellen Leben zu finden. Der Schreiber lernt über die Effekte der Nutzung von halluzinogenen Pflanzen von einem Yaqui-Indianer namens Juan, was die spanische Version des Namens John ist. * : Locke erzählt Sayid, dass er ein Webelos Scout war. Webelos ist die höchste Stufe der Cub Scouts. Eigentlich war es eine Auszeichnung, die man nach der "Lion"-Stufe erhielt (Wolf Bear Lion Scout) aber mit der Zeit wurde daraus eine komplette Stufe des Rangsystems. Als die "Lion"-Stufe gestrichen wurde, wurde das Akronym geändert zu "WE'll BE LOyal Scouts" ("Wir werden loyale Pfadfinder sein"). * " ": In der Rückblende bezeichnet Sawyer die Polizisten (beziehungsweise Detective Calderwood) als "Krokodiljäger". "The Crocodile Hunter" war eine TV-Serie, in der Steve Irwin gefährliche wilde Tiere in Australien gezeigt hat. Steve Irwin starb 2006. * : Locke erzählt Boone die Geschichte der vier Monate, die Michelangelo dafür brauchte, um die David-Skulptur herzustellen. Darauf fragt Boone, ob sie auch vier Monate an der Luke arbeiten werden. ** Locke erzählt ihm auch, dass Michelangelos Vater nicht wollte, dass seine Kinder mit den Händen arbeiten und dass Michelangelo dadurch gelernt hat, ohne seine Hände zu arbeiten. Locke bringt Boone in eine Situation, in der er sich überwinden und seine Schmerzen ertragen muss um sich zu befreien und dann den Weg zurück ins Lager zu finden, damit er sich von seiner Schwester lösen kann. * : In der ersten Rückblende trägt Boone ein Trikot der italienischen Fußballnationalmannschaft während er im Tennisclub ist. Literarische Methoden Ironie * Locke fesselt Boone und überlässt ihm seinen Schicksal. Als Locke mit Sayid spricht, erzählt er, dass er früher Pfadfinder war und dort "Knoten geknüpft" hat. Symbolik * Der Kompass lässt sich unter den Gesichtspunkten von "Glaube und Wissenschaft" interpretieren. ** Locke, der ein "Mann des Glaubens" ist, gibt Sayid den Kompass und sagt ihm, er braucht ihn nicht mehr. *** Der Kompass ist ein "Gerät der Wissenschaft", das er nicht mehr braucht, da er jetzt ein "Mann des Glaubens" ist. ** Der Kompass von Locke weicht vom richtigen Kurs ab. *** Locke hat andere Pläne als die anderen. *** Locke kommt vom "richtigen" Weg ab. Handlungswendung * Shannons Tod ist ein Mindfuck. Gegenüberstellung * Boone versucht sowohl Bryan als auch Sayid davon zu überzeugen, von seiner Schwester Shannon fernzubleiben. * Boones Versuche, Shannon zu retten, in der Rückblende vor Bryan und auf der Insel vor dem Monster, bleiben beide erfolglos. Shannon und Bryan betrügen ihn und das Monster "tötet" Shannon. * Boones Versuch, Shannon in der Rückblende zu retten hat seine Liebe zu ihr noch weiter verstärkt. Auf der Insel bringt ihn der Versuch dazu, sie loszulassen. * Boone wird in seiner Vergangenheit von Shannon und auf der Insel von Locke kontrolliert, jeweils mit Vorgehensweisen der Unehrlichkeit, die seine Gefühle und seinen Verstand erobern. * Boone hat Shannon und Sayid am Ende der vorherigen Episode und zu Beginn dieser Episode eifersüchtig beobachtet. Am Ende dieser Episode beobachtet er die beiden neutral, nachdem Locke ihn dazu gebracht hat, loszulassen. * Kate führt in Suns Gegenwart Monologe, weil sie davon ausgeht, dass Sun kein Englisch versteht und findet heraus, dass sie doch englisch sprechen kann. Hurley bittet Jin, ihm beizubringen, wie man fischt; er will also, dass Jin ihn versteht, was jedoch nicht der Fall ist. * Nach ihrer Nacht im Hotel will Shannon, dass wieder alles wie vorher ist und Boone sagt: "Die Entscheidung triffst du allein." Als Boone verlangt, dass sie Shannon von der Luke erzählen, vermittelt Locke den Eindruck, dass die Entscheidung bei ihm liegt. Als er Boone gefesselt hat sagt er, es liegt an ihm selbst, ob er sich befreien kann oder nicht, und verschwindet. Vorahnungen * Michael hat seine Tasche wiedergefunden und sieht sich eine Holzschachtel an, die sich darin befindet. Die Holzschachtel spielt in der kommenden Episode eine Rolle. * In Boones Rückblende sieht man, wie Sawyer abgeführt wird. Die Hintergründe dazu werde in erläutert. * Boone fragt, ob sie 4 Monate an der Luke arbeiten werden. Locke wird einige Zeit und mehrere Anläufe brauchen, bis er die Luke geöffnet hat. * Am Ende der Episode gehen Shannon und Sayid zusammen weg. Ihre Beziehung wird sich weiter intensivieren. * Am Ende der Episode folgt Boone Locke. Boone wird ein treuerer "Anhänger" von Locke. * Sayid erwähnt, dass eine schwache magnetische Anomalie einen Kompass um 2 bis 3 Grad abweichen lässt, während der Kompass, den er von Locke hat, viel stärker abweicht. Er stellt auch die Behauptung auf, dass der Kompass kaputt ist. ** Unter der Luke gibt es eine starke magnetische Anomalie, die in der 2. Staffel eine große Rolle spielt. ** Locke könnte ihm einen manipulierten Kompass gegeben haben. Im Laufe der Serie unternimmt Locke alles, um zu verhindern, die Insel zu verlassen oder Kontakt mit der Außenwelt aufzunehmen. * Locke sorgt dafür, dass Boone eine Vision von Shannons Tod hat. Später hat Locke eine Vision von Boones Tod. * Locke unterhält sich mit Jack über die Wildschweinjagd und behauptet, dass sie verschwinden, weil "ein neuer Feind in ihrer Umwelt aufgetaucht ist", woraufhin Jack sagt "Du meinst uns." und Locke sie als "das gefährlichste Raubtier von allen" bezeichnet. Da Locke "für die Insel leben" will, verändern sich seine Ansichten und er sieht in anderen eine Gefährdung der Insel und seinen eigenen Absichten. Das wird besonders durch den Satz von Jack "Du meinst uns." deutlich, der sich eigentlich auf alle bezieht, aber auch so auslegbar ist, dass er alle meint, die sich nicht Locke anschließen. * Hurley will sich mit Jin unterhalten, wird jedoch nicht verstanden. Später führt es zu weiteren Problemen, dass Jin nicht Englisch spricht. Querverweise * Kate findet heraus, dass Sun englisch sprechen kann. Sun hat ihr Geheimnis bereits Michael offenbart, um Jin zu helfen. * Hurley bittet Jin, ihm beizubringen, wie man fischt. Hurley hat bereits zusammen mit Charlie mehr oder weniger erfolgreich versucht, Fische zu fangen. * Jin bietet Hurley erneut seine Meeresfrüchte an, die er dieses Mal annimmt. Am Tag nach dem Absturz hat Jin mehreren Überlebenden Meeresfrüchte angeboten, die Hurley jedoch nicht annehmen wollte. * Bei der ersten der beiden Begegnungen mit dem Monster verstecken sich Boone und Shannon in einem Mangrovenhain. Als Kate das erste Mal vor dem Monster flieht, versteckt sie sich in einer ähnlichen Pflanzenkonstellation. * Sun fragt Kate, ob sie noch nie einen Mann aus Liebe belogen hat. Kate hat Jack erzählt, dass sie den Mann umgebracht hat, den sie geliebt hat. Ausserdem belügt sie vorher Jack, für den sie auch etwas zu empfinden scheint. Zitate Über Boone Sayid: Denken Sie, er fängt etwas? Locke: Nein. Jack: Wo ist Boone? Locke: Den hab ich heut noch nicht gesehen. Jack: Ach ja? Der klebt doch sonst immer an deinem Rockzipfel. Locke: Dann seh ich noch mal nach. Nein, kein Boone. Locke: Ich fürchte, sie fangen an, sich aus dem Tal zurückzuziehen. Das sind clevere Tiere, und clevere Tiere passen sich blitzschnell an, wenn ein neuer Feind in ihrer Umwelt auftaucht. Jack: Du meinst uns. Locke: Das gefährlichste Raubtier von allen. Offene Fragen * Woher wusste Locke, dass die Vision, die Boone erfährt, so abläuft, dass es ihm hilft, sich von Shannon zu lösen? * Wurde Boone wirklich vom Monster verfolgt oder war es auch nur eine Vision? * Wofür wurde Sawyer verhaftet? * Was meint Locke, als er sagt, dass sie "Sayid noch brauchen"? * Was ist in der Schachtel, die Michael sich ansieht? * Wird der Kompass wirklich von etwas beeinflusst oder hat Locke ihn manipuliert? * Wenn es nicht Lockes Manipulation ist, was beeinflusst ihn dann? da:Hearts and Minds en:Hearts and Minds es:Hearts and Minds fr:1x13 he:לבבות ומחשבות it:Ragione e sentimento nl:Hearts and Minds pl:Hearts and Minds pt:Hearts and Minds ru:Сердца и мысли Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1